For Better or For Worse
by SummerIsComing
Summary: What if it wasn't River Song all a long? What if she didn't marry the Doctor? What if it was somebody else? Heaven Brown and the Doctor have a complicated history of dropping in and out of each other's lives at the most unexpected times. ElevenxTenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Err... this idea came to me during science one day so... It'll probably remain like this unless someone wants more (doubtful), But even if i do continue, It'll probably be just oneshots... IDK.**

* * *

><p>"Reminder, The Library has been breached. Others are coming! Reminder, The Library has been breached. Others are coming!" The Statue said. Suddenly a bright light and a small explosion later two astronuats came through the man made entrance followed by five others. One of the astronauts came foward and the tinting on her visor came away revealing the face of a woman. She had curly blonde hair and was smiling.<p>

"Hello Sweetie" She said. The Doctor glared at her.

"Get out!" He barked at them. "All of you, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." He said walking past the first astronaut, and stood infront of the second.

"Helmets everyone, We have breathers!" The astronaut who called him 'Sweetie' yelled. All of them took of their helmets and the Doctor looked at the young woman in front of him. She wore a smile that clearly read 'I know something you don't know!' and he didnt like it. She had long straight brown hair that fell right down her back.

"How do you know their not androids" Another astronaut said. The woman infront of the Doctor piped up.

"Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish." She said with a laugh. The Doctor just looked at her. A half bald man walked forward looking straight at the first astronuat.

"Who is this? You said we where the only expidition. I paid for exclusives!" He said

"I lied. I'm always lying, there was bound to be others." the curly haired woman replied. The man glared at her and turned to another young woman in the room.

"Miss Evangelista, i want to see the contracts!" He announced. Curly hair looked at the young woman with the straight brown hair and rolled her eyes.

"You came through the north door yeah? Much damage?" She asked.

"Please Just leave" The doctor said. "I'm asking you seriously and properly just leav- Hang on did you say expidition? Please don't tell me your archeaoligists?" Curly looked at him.

"Got a problem with archeaologists?" She asked. The Doctor stared.

"I'm a Timetraveller. I point and laugh at archeaologists." He replied. Curly stepped forward hand out stretched, smile still in place

"Professor River Song, Archeaologist." The Doctor shook her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

"River Song, Lovely name. And as your leaving, and your leaving now, You need to set up a quarintine beacon, Cover the planet. The whole planet. nobody comes here. Not ever again, not one person." The Doctor didn't really feel anyone was listening to him, especially as one woman walked toward the shadows. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back in, ranting about the shadows and how they shoudl all stay in the light.

"If you understand me, look very very scared." Everyone gave him blank looks.

"A... Bit more scared than that... You whats your name?" He pointed to a darker skinned man at the back of the room.

"Err, Other Dave, See thats Proper Dave, he was here first!"

"Alright Other Dave, can you see where you came from?" The Doctor asked. after confirming that Other Dave could no longer see where they came from The Doctor told him to seal it up.

"We'll find another way out." He said. The half bald man spoke up.

"We're not looking for a way out! Miss Evangelista..." The young woman called Miss Evangelista stepped forward offering them contracts, but the both the doctor and Donna ripped them in half.

"My family built this library! I have rights!" he said. The woman with the long Brown hair laughed.

"You have a mouth that won't shut, Mr. Lux." She said and turned to the Doctor. "You think theres danger here, Doctor?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah, Whats your name?"

"Heaven" She replied with a loving smile. "Doctor Heaven Brown."

"Yes, Heaven, something came to this Library and killed everyone. They killed a whole world. Dangerous? Hmm, might be, yeah."

"But that was a hundred years ago! The library has been silent for a hundred years. whatever killed all those people must surely be dead" Heaven said. The Doctor gave her a look.

"Bet your life?" He said. She looked worried but smiled cheekily at him.

"Always." The Doctor looked her up and down before turning away, and grabbing a complaining Mr. Lux's torch and walked with Donna to look at an ajoining hall.

"Almost every speices in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark." He started. Heaven walked to his side. "But there wrong. It's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"Whats Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"It's what's in the dark." Replied Heaven. the doctor looked at her again, wondering who she could possibly be.

"LIGHTS!" He yelled. "We need lights! Have you got lights? form a circle. a safe area, big as you can. lights pointing out!"

"Do as he says." Heaven and River said at the exact same time. Heaven continued giving people orders while River told off Mr. Lux.

"...And Pretty Boy, your with me" Heaven smiled as she picked up her helmet and placed it on a table. The doctor walked over to Proper Dave offering assistance when Heavens soft voice broke his thought.

"Pretty Boy, i said your with me!" The doctor looked at Donna.

"Oh! I'm Pretty Boy?" He exclaimed. Donna rolled her eyes, and the Doctor walked over to Heaven who was laying out somethings on a desk. He cleared his throat when she seemed to be ignoring him.

"Oh, Thanks." She said and pulled out a small blue book that looked suspisiously like the TARDIS.

"For what?" The doctor asked.

"For coming when i called" She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "And your doing a very good job of acting like you don't know me. Must be a good reason i suppose, love?" The doctor looked mildly puzzeld and studied her face.

"Yeah a fairly good one, actually..." He replied.

"Okay," She said. "Lets do diaries! Going by your face I'd say early days for you yeah? Crash of the Byzanthium? Have we done that yet?" The doctor just looked at her. "Okay... ringing no bells... What about the Picnic at asgard?" She said flipping a few pages towards the begining of the book. The doctor continued staring at her with a puzzeled look on his face. "Very earlier days i suppose, Ha, life of a time traveller! who knew it would be such hard work?" Heaven laughed to herself. The doctor kept staring. He could not for the life of him recognise this woman... But she was interesting... He felt as though he had know her for a long time. like they had a connection. She looked up at him and they stared into each others eyes.

"Look at you. You so young!" She exclaimed quitely. He smiled.

"I'm really not you know..."

"Oh but you are!" She reached out and touched his face. "Your eyes! your younger than I've ever seen you." The doctor glanced at her hand.

"So... you've seen me before then?" He asked, unsure. Heavens face fell dramaticly from the smile it held.

"Doctor..." She moved her hand to his shoulder, he looked at it quizically. "Doctor, Please tell me you know who I'am...?" The Doctor looked back at her face.

"Who are you?" He asked seriously. Heaven put her hand to her mouth and jumped up from sitting next to the doctor. She looked as though she where about to cry. Suddenly a phone started ringing.

Heaven Soniced the slab in th middle of the floor but stopped and looked at her Sonic screwdriver sadly.

"You know, It's funny, i keep wishing the doctor was here." She said to Anita.

"The doctor is here isn't he? He's coming back right?" She replied. Heaven stood up and looked at her.

"You know when you see a photgraph of someone you know, before you know them? It's like they're not quite finished... They're not done yet... Well.. The doctor is here, he came when i called just like he always does. But not My Doctor... No my Doctor... i've seen whole armys run away from him, and he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers." Heaven demonstrated it, She didn't notice the doctor standing on the balcony behind her. "The Doctor. In the TARDIS. Next stop... EVERYWHERE!" she finished sadly

"Spoilers!" the Doctor yelled down and Heaven turned around fighting back the blush that might've arisen.

"Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers doesnt work like that." He walked past her.

"it does for the doctor." She said.

"I'am the doctor" he turned around and glared at her. Heaven lowered her head.

"Yeah, someday..." The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. He knew how it was to miss somebody and wish they where there. He turned and walked towards Anita.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Heaven is probably a COMPLETE Mary Sue, but... meh :P Yeah so the idea for this was sort of... What if it wasn't River who married the Doctor...? And please, please, please excuse bad grammar, spelling, misinformation and any other atrocities! xx**

**Would love to know what you think of all this? xx R&R :)**


	2. Of Panicking and Spoilers

**Thank you so much too James Birdsong and HayatoxAkemi! This Chapter is for you!**

**Okay, so this chapter continues from when the Doctor thinks River is dead near the end of Silence in the Library and Forrest of the Dead. But In this fic, pretty much everything River does is sort of handed to Heaven…. Unless specified otherwise ^_^ Also, some things change…. :3**

**Xx Cherri **

As the Doctor raced down the library corridors, he was silently praying that Heaven was still alive. When River had knocked him out and taken his place on that god damn chair, he assumed Heaven would be somewhere safe. However, this was proved very much incorrect when Donna and himself had returned to the Library entrance only to discover that not only was Heaven _not_ there, but Mr Lux had not even seen her since the Doctor and she had fought over who would sit in that chair and do… _that_. He had said some nasty things to get her to leave, and she had slapped him and ran off, tears welling in her eyes. He really hadn't meant what he said, but he had saved her life and hasn't seen her since.

And so he was panicking.

The Doctor was usually very careful and placed a lot of importance on human lives, but for some reason, he knew this feeling he was having was different. He almost felt as if, if she had been taken by the Vashta Nerada, that a piece of him would be gone forever. The Doctor was yelling her name as he ran. He was really panicking now. _She shouldn't have been so persistent in trying to save me. No. I shouldn't have said those things to her at all _The Doctor thought.

In the small amount of time the Doctor had gotten to know Heaven Brown, He almost felt as if they had known each other a very, very, very long time. And apparently, from her point of view, they had. The Doctor had a small hunch as to why he was so important to her and why he felt so connected to her. She was a very beautiful, young, but not super young. From what he had gathered, about 25. She was also extremely smart for a human. But not just smart, no. Doctor Heaven Brown was exceptionally _clever_. He could see why a future him might possible become involved with her, as he thought they could be, in her time.

It was only when the Doctor saw a small flash of straight brown hair behind a book shelf that he stopped running. She was reading a book, and had glasses perched on her nose. She seemed completely calm, not upset in the slightest. The Doctor approached her.

"Heaven…" He started and she looked up. Her eyes narrowed slightly before softening, as if she remembered something.

"Yes Doctor?" Heaven replied shortly, seeming genuinely curious in what he wanted.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour in the tech room… I shouldn't have spoken to you tha- Is that the diary from earlier?" The Doctor asked his interest spiking. He wanted to know what was in there…

"Yes. It is." Heaven shot back curtly, closing the book and placing it in her bag on the floor he hadn't noticed before. The Doctor sighed. Just her tone when talking about it told him he wasn't going to know anything until the time was right.

"Heaven, I need you to answer me honestly… Do you think you can do that?" The doctor saw she was about to protest.

"Just one spoiler! I promise then, no more questions!" He shut her up and he could see the small war going on inside her head.

"Okay, just one. What is it?" The Doctor braved himself.

"Who am I to you?" Heaven looked at him as if she knew this was his question before it left his mouth. She closed her eyes sadly and then looked straight into the Doctors eyes.

"I think you know…"

"Please. Just… I need to know." The Doctor uncharacteristically pleaded her to tell him.

"You are, to me…." Heaven paused.

"You are… my best friend. My teacher and my partner. You are everything anyone could ever want. You're there when I fall and you always help me see the light… You are my study partner and guide, and sometimes, when you want to be, you're my worst enemy. But above all this…" Once again Heaven paused. The Doctor listened intently and could see she was holding back tears.

"…My… Love, You are the best man I've ever known. And one day, in your future, you will be the best husband in the universe."

**OKKKAAAY! So that was really different to the original episode wasn't it? Hmm… how'd you like the ending? So, I sort of feel the Doctor was really OOC… which sucks. Again, I know heaven is very much a Mary Sue… but like Master Yoda says to me often: "Care, I do not." Ahaha! Seriously though… **

…**Master Yoda is very uncompassionate ;P**

**I except reviews of all heats :) so Pleaaaaassssse revvviieeeewww! ;D**


	3. Doctors of Everything and Most Thing's

**A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I COMPLETELY LOST MY MUSE, BUT SHE FOUND ME AND PROMPTLY KICKED MY ASS! Also, this is a one-shot and the story will now continue from THIS point :D ENJOY LOVELIES!**

**Read and Review?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked casually around the general London area, watching people as they passed. Donna had wanted to visit her family for a while, and the Doctor was left alone on the cold, rainy day. He had no idea what he really wanted to do for once in his long life. He saw a large, old looking building with a sign that read 'London University' in large white letters on a black background. He decided he'd do a bit of pocking around, with luck they might have a library that he could rifle through… With out fear of dying. The Campus was large and reminded the Doctor of an old monastery, the walls being made out of stone and had ivy crawling up making it look almost beautiful. There was nobody walking around, but the Doctor didn't find it unusual, it was almost Christmas and most students would have gone home for the holidays already.<p>

After some more wondering the Doctor finally spotted a sign with the word 'Library' written on it. As he walked up to the building the sign pointed to, he noticed that this must have been a church at some point. There was no denying it. Two large steeples, big wooden doors, and beautifully painted stain glass windows depicting biblical scenes. The Doctor briskly entered when the rain started to pour, and the first thing he noticed was the alluring (to him) aroma of old and new books. The second thing he noticed was that the library held way to _many_ books for even its large size. Stacks of books surrounded him and shelves upon shelves were crowded with innumerable titles. The church was dimly lit, but the light from the windows made it easier to see as he made his way towards the so far un-seen centre of the large room. Bookshelves were placed anywhere and everywhere, almost giving the library a maze-like feel to it and the Doctor smiled. He liked this place already.

When he finally reached the badly named 'front' desk, he realized that the library must have been closed, for there was no one, not soul in sight. The desk he stood on front of was a large, round mahogany thing that looked, very, very old. It was littered with papers and letters and one lonely laptop computer. The Doctor frowned, the computer was brand new it seemed, an apple, and the screen was still bright signifying that it had been used very recently. He was about to investigate further when he turned around and ran straight into somebody else, knocking him or her clean of his or her feet, and sending a large pile of papers they were carrying up in the air. The Doctor immediately began apologizing and bent down. The poor victim of his height, whom he could now see was a young woman, was already collecting her papers and apologizing profusely as well. She looked up and the Doctor couldn't help but be taken aback.

He blinked a couple of time before he realized he'd been staring and the young woman blushed and looked away continuing to collect her things.

"I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going! I got a bit distracted for a moment!" She said as she finally finished picking up her things and the Doctor, still quite shocked at what he was seeing, handed her the papers he had picked up.

"No, it was my fault, really…" He trailed off. The girl accepted the hand he offered to help her up, and they both couldn't ignore the slight tingling in their hands. The Doctor shook his head a bit.

"I'm sorry, but do you know who I am?" He asked a bit uncertain. The young lady looked at him closely, taking in his suit and trench coat. He eyes widened.

"Oh my god! You're not the auditor are you? Oh god! I'm so sorry sir!" She practically yelled and the Doctor chuckled.

"Erm, no I'm not the … Auditor. First meeting then I suppose, better make it worth it." He said the last part more to himself, but it didn't stop the confusion from flickering across the girl's face. The Doctor smiled brightly and extended his hand in a belated greeting.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He told her brightly. The young woman, couldn't help but smile at his sudden almost childish manner. She shook his hand after shifter her papers to her other arm.

"Heaven. Heaven Brown." She told him. The Doctor continued shaking her hand, and she felt his grip tighten slightly, and he smiled brighter at her.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you Miss Brown!" he exclaimed. Heaven laughed at his excitement and retracted her hand, almost instantly missing the warmth his brought to her cold appendage. She walked over to the desk, placing the papers down carefully and turned back to the man in front of her.

"So, Just the Doctor… or do you have a name?" She asked casually. The Doctor smiled. If he had a penny for every time he heard variations of that sentence…

"No, just the Doctor." He replied, waiting for her reaction. Heaven nodded before shrugging her shoulders and making a face that read something like 'Fair enough'. The Doctor walked towards her and leaned his shoulder against the desk, the papers Heaven had dropped before in between them. She seemed to become aware of their presence again, and picked up the generous pile of recycled tree-bark and straightened out the pages.

"Whatcha got there?" The Doctor asked placing a hand out as if expecting her to hand it to her, which she did.

"Oh… It's my dissertation… one draft of it anyway…" She replied and the Doctor skimmed through the first few pages, pride suddenly welling up inside him. This paper, Heavens dissertation, it was brilliant. And not just for a human, even he felt slightly taken aback at the level of understanding and genius that was sitting in his hands before him. He handed her back the papers and she eyed him with suspicion.

"Most people don't have a clue as to what I've even written… it's hard to find someone who can edit my work or study with me… Do you… understand it?" She asked nervously. The Doctor just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I… sort of… took a course, thing, in Quantum Mechanics. Your paper, it's… Brilliant." The Doctor told her after his awkward explanation. Heaven's face lit up.

"You did? And, thank you…" She trailed off, looking down at her shoes. The Doctor took the time to take in her appearance quickly. Her hair, while not as long as it had been when he first met her, was still long, but braided in two separate plaits on either side of her head, lying over her shoulders. She wore a red beret and a black and red checked woolen coat with the bottom of a short black skirt poking out underneath. Black stockings adorned her long slender legs and a pair of red converse sneakers. The Doctor smirked to himself; He could definitely see why they would get along. Other than the fact she was a few years younger than when he had last seen her, Heaven's face remained unchanged, if only slightly more round in the face. The Doctor frowned slightly as he realized just how young was.

"Heaven, If I may, how old are you exactly?" He asked quietly. Heaven looked back at him, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Eighteen."

The Doctor almost blanched. From their first meeting, he could tell she was very, very smart, a genius even, but he would have never guessed she was this smart. She never let on.

"Eight… Eighteen?" He repeated. Heaven lowered her head slightly in a small nod.

"Mhhmm. This would be my… Second doctorate I'm trying to get." She answered truthfully, but without sounding like she was bragging. The Doctor smiled.

"You're already a Doctor. I should have known." He asked, having a slight epiphany that he only ever seemed to meet the weirdest and most interesting people. Heaven once again looked at the floor.

"Technically… But I decided when I earned the title; I wouldn't use it until I was… older. It's too weird, and honestly, other than learning and writing a paper on something that interests me, I really haven't done anything to deserve it yet…" She crinkled her nose and the Doctor laughed at her expression, Liking her more an more by the minute.

"What did you study?" He asked. Heaven smiled as she answered him.

"History!" The Doctor shook his head, '_figures_', He thought with another smile. Heaven bit her lip, and looked up at him through her eyelashes in a way that sent butterflies through his stomach.

"What are you a Doctor of? Doctor?" She asked him. The Doctor smiled and waved his hands around his head.

"Everything!" He exclaimed, making Heaven laugh at his goofy expression. Suddenly an upbeat tone started playing and the Doctor looked puzzled before remembering the phone that Donna had leant him for the day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the device, answering it and putting it to his ear.

"Yello! Oh… No! I meant that in a good way! As in OH!... yes… Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and Heaven gave him a strange look. The Doctor continued to smile at her.

"That was Donna!" He told her and Heaven looked disappointed for a second.

"Oh." Was all she said. The Doctor frowned at her reaction, then smiled slightly when he picked up on what she must have thought. '_She thinks I'm involved with Donna…'_ He thought. The Doctor quickly thought over his options before deciding.

"Yeah, that was my _friend_ Donna, her parents invited me over for dinner. This might sound weird but would you like to come?" The Doctor cringed the minute the words left his mouth, he sounded like he was about to kidnap her. Heaven eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"Why…?" the younger woman asked. The Doctor looked at her, giving her what he hoped was the most serious look he could muster.

"Because… I like you, Heaven Brown, and I think we can be great friends." He told her after a few minutes. Heaven's facial expression, soften but didn't change.

"And… you're not going to kidnap me and kill me or anything?" She asked unsure of why she was actually considering going with this strange man, but for some reason, she felt drawn to him. The Doctor laughed.

"No, I promise I won't. Donna would kill me if I did." He told her and Heaven stayed quiet for a moment.

"I have no idea why I'm going along with this…" She said whilst shaking her head and looping her arm through the Doctor's extended one. The Doctor smiled brightly at her as they exited the University campus.

"You know, Heaven," He started.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

And so the Doctor of Everything, and the Doctor of Most Things continued on down the street, idly talking about Everything and Most Things.


	4. Because Isn't an Answer

A few years passed by for Heaven whilst for the Doctor it had been only a matter of hours, sometimes days, even minutes, between his visits. He would constantly drop by, unannounced, but always welcome, and go and see Heaven. Their friendship had quickly progressed and although the Doctor didn't want to take Heaven in the TARDIS long term just yet (In an almost parental way, he valued her education…) their first kiss had been had during one of Heaven's favorite historical events…

* * *

><p>It was 1969 and the streets of Florida were as busy as they had ever been. In an out of the way alley in the downtown district, if you listened carefully a strange noise could be heard. Heaven was the first to exit the TARDIS, the Doctor following hot on her heels as she walked around the alley. The Doctor stared at her in amusement before walking up to her and tapping her shoulder from behind.<p>

"Heaven, if you're this exited about an _alley_ I can't wait to see your face when you see what I've got in store for you later." He told her with a cheeky grin to which Heaven only smiled up at him.

"Well excuse me Mr. time-travel-is-my-middle-name, but you've only even taken me to places during my own time before, so yes. I am excited about being in an alley during - What year did you say this was again?" Heaven ranted as the Doctor continued to grin at her. He slid his hand into hers and led her out of the alley and towards a busy street.

"I didn't." was his reply and he watched as Heaven gaped at the scene before her. Suddenly she turned on her heel and faced him, her eyes wide.

"The sixties? To be specific actually, nineteen-sixty-nine?" she asked him, the excitement evident in her voice. The Doctor frowned a bit.

"How'd you know…?" He asked dejectedly and Heaven only pointed to a large newspaper stand with the date printed in large font on it.

"Oh." Was his reply.

The couple continued walking down the street, basking in the sunshine and each other's company, the Doctor laughing every time Heaven stopped to stare at something and then go on to state that she couldn't believe they were here. At about mid morning the Doctor stopped to look at his watch. 9:29am it read and smiled to himself. Right on time.

"Doctor? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Heaven called to him, waving a hand in front of his face. The Doctor blinked and refocused his attention on the woman in front of him.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" He asked and couldn't suppress the grin when he though about what was about to happen. Heaven shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if saying that actually worked…" She trailed off; twirling a lock of her straight hair in the hand that wasn't engulfed by the doctor's much larger one. The Doctor stopped walking and looked down at her, the lopsided grin still plastered on his face.

"Did it?" He asked. Heaven once again shrugged.

"Dunno… whatdya wanna do?" She asked in a childish voice and the Doctor took her other hand in his free hand.

"Let's just stand here for the next… two and a half minutes." He told her and she gave him a look that he wasn't entirely sure how to interpret.

"Why?" Heaven asked suspiciously and the Doctor's grin grew to almost maniacal heights.

"Because." He answered. Heaven rolled her eyes.

"Because is not an answer, Doctor. If it was, then I would have answered 'Because' when I was asked why it was Julius Caesar wanted more power for the Roman Empire in my dissertation." She told him. The Doctor snapped his fingers as if remembering something.

"Oh, I will _have_ to introduce you to that one. Heaven, you would _love_ him!" He exclaimed. Heaven's brow furrowed.

"Julius Caesar?" The Doctor only nodded exuberantly at her and Heaven shook her head. She reached up to ruffle his hair but the Doctor caught her wrist gently.

"You. Are. Mad." She told him quietly, smiling up at him and the Doctor only checked his watch again.

"Yes, but you love it." He stated, bringing her hand to meet his lips in the ever romantic gesture. Heaven shook her head at him, standing on her tip toes, she brought her face closer to the Doctor's.

"No. I love you." She said and Doctor leaned down, closing the gap between them.

In the far off distance, the Apollo 13 rocket, the Eagle finished it's count down and soared into the sky, leaving earth's atmosphere and entering the vast expanse of space. Heaven pulled back from the Doctor, who frowned childishly, but the young woman's eye's where glued to the sky.

"No. Freaking. Way!" She said and turned back to the Doctor who looked at her as if she were the single most important thing to him in that moment. Heaven launched herself at the Doctor, taking him by surprise when she caught his mouth in another kiss.

* * *

><p>Later, when they were back at the TARDIS, the Doctor hesitated before unlocking the doors.<p>

"What is it Doctor?" Heaven asked when he didn't immediately fish his key out of his pocket.

"One day, when you're older," Heaven scoffed and the Doctor continued, pretending to not hear her.

"When you're older, I want to take you with me." He told her and she curiously stared up at him as he finally started to unlock the TARDIS.

"Take me with you… where?" She asked, the Doctor smiled brightly as he followed her inside, shutting the blue wooden door behind him.

"Everywhere!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okkkaaay! Chapter Four! Numero Quatro! ;) I think the Doctor's a bit OOC in this chapter... I dunno... **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially AlfieTimewolf who has inspired me research whether or not one can get a Doctorate in Cheese-Making ^_^  
><strong>

**Reviews keep me warm at night :) xx LC**


	5. The Eleventh Hour

It was a cloudy day in Leadworth and Heaven Brown could not wish she was anywhere else more than she did right now. In general, Heaven actually loved country towns and the like, but this town, Leadworth, was the most excruciatingly boring place she had ever been. And she had been to a lot of places. Sighing loudly Heaven focused back on her reason for being in this dull place: her friend Sarah was in hospital in a coma and had left her twin daughter with their grandmother until she woke up. Heaven shook her head as she pulled her car into the small parking area of the hospital, once again sighing as she took the vase of flowers from her passenger seat and got out of her car heading for the front entrance. Just as she was about to enter the building, Heaven heard faint sirens in the distant that were rapidly getting closer. The young woman's eyes widened when she saw a large fire truck speeding towards the hospital without intent on stopping anytime soon. Diving out the way as the big red vehicle crashed into her car, Heaven screamed when a young very dishevelled looking man jumped out of the driver's seat and made his way onto the roof of the truck. Looking down at her he made to apologise for her car when he got a good look at her. "Sorry about your car miss I'm sure you can bang out some of th-Heaven?!" He asked, briefly stopping in his climb up the fire man's ladder. Heaven only stared at him in awe before angrily pointing her finger at him.

"You-my car-fire truck-" She spluttered out changing the direction her finger pointed each time. The young man seemed to smile brightly at her before offering her his hand. "Why don't you come with me, and then I can… get you another ride, cool? Awesome!" He exclaimed hauling Heaven up and on top of the vehicle with a strength he certainly didn't look like he possessed. Heaven just shook her head. "Well this is certainly not the oddest thing I've ever done." She said thinking back on her semi adventurous times with the Doctor. The young man waggled his eyebrows at her dramatically. "I know!" he said and before Heaven could ask how, he climbed up the ladder and through a first floor window. Heaven grumbled a little before following him up the ladder and jumping through the same window just as an unfriendly woman with her daughters was ranting about cracks in the universe. They all turned to her as she stumbled into the room, a male nurse and an impossibly beautiful policewoman helping her keep her balance. Heaven thanked them but turned her attention to the conversation she had interrupted. Suddenly the young man pointed towards the clock on the wall. "And we're off. Look at that! Look at that!" He exclaimed making them all look at the clock that read 0:00. The young man then started to explain exactly what 'that' was so quickly even Heaven couldn't keep up entirely. She did however catch the word zero and the fact that earth was apparently surrounded. It was then that she wished the Doctor was with her. Sighing she continued to listen.

"…And that source, is here" The young man lifted a phone out to show the unfriendly mother who growled at him. A bright light suddenly shone through the windows and the young man smiled at everyone in the room. "Oh I think they just found it!" the unfriendly mother then went on, unimpressed, about how something called the 'atraxi' wouldn't know who she was, until the young man informed her that the phone was full of pictures of her in every form. "… And the last of which is being uploaded now. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, WHO THE MAN?!" the young man suddenly yelled. Everyone stayed silent. Heaven wheezed a bit. "… I'm sorry, did you just say TARDIS? Doctor is that you?!" She asked alarmed. The young man looked back her briefly. "I'll explain in a minute." He told her dismissively and turned back to the unfriendly woman. Heaven raised her eyebrows. This day that had turned out so confusing was suddenly becoming clearer and clearer. Only the Doctor could get himself into such trouble. Suddenly the policewoman dropped to the floor, seemingly unconscious, both Heaven and the nurse knelt down next to her and the young man, the Doctor, rushed over to her side. Looking up at what used to be the unfriendly woman, Heaven could now only see a duplicate of the apparent Doctor and a young red headed girl that somewhat resembled the policewoman. The Doctor then started to tell the unconscious woman to dream about what she saw in some room. Heaven gasped as the young red head and Doctor duplicate turned into a weird alien-snake thing. The Doctor stood up and walked towards it. "Prisoner Zero. What a perfect impersonation of yourself." He stated as they all listen to a voice call out.

"PRINSONER ZERO IS LOCATED. PRISONER ZERO IS RESTRAINED."

Heaven watched as Prisoner Zero disappeared and she immediately got up and looked out the window. The Doctor soon joined her and she turned to him. "You're just going to let them go? I heard the radio! They were going to destroy earth!" She said loudly and the Doctor gave her a sad smile. "I know." Picking up his phone the Doctor patted the male nurse on the head as he walked by him. "Hey! I didn't say you could go! This is a fully established level five planet! And you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot… back here, now!" He yelled into his phone. Turning around Heaven rolled her eyes, whatever regeneration of the Doctor this was, he always had the same basic 'good guy' morals. the Doctor tossed the phone back to the male nurse and ran out the room, to which Heaven, the policewoman (who was now awake) and the nurse all promptly followed him into a change room where he was rifling round.

"What are you doing?!" The policewoman asked, who Heaven noted her Scottish accent. "I'm saving the world! I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy doctor!" He told them all. Heaven shook her head and started to pick through a few clothing items, handing some to the Doctor who smiled at her as she helped him choose an outfit. "Eugh not that one, here try this." She told him practically ripping off the black shirt he had just finished buttoning up and replacing it with a red checked one. The Doctor once again waggled his eye brows at her. "Doctor, you are so immature." She told him, draping some ties around his neck. "Yes, and you always know what looks best on me." He retorted. Heaven rolled her eyes once again and went to stand next to the nurse and police woman. "Oh hi! I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Heaven Brown." Heaven told them the police woman smiled at her. "I'm Amy, this is Rory. How do you know the doctor?" Amy asked curiously, just as the Doctor walked passed them to the door, grabbing Heaven's hand on his way. "Oh we've known each other for years, haven't we darling!" he shouted back at them.

The quartet finally made it to the roof where a giant alien eyeball thing was hanging above them. The Doctor shouted about how he was ready to see them now and the eyeball detached itself from the rest of the ship and floated just in front of the Doctor's face. "YOU ARE NOT OF THIS WORLD." The eyeball stated after scanning the Doctor. "No but I've put a lot of work into it." He replied smoothly, pulling up a pair of suspenders, he then turned to Heaven silently asking opinions of ties, to which she shook her head at both. "IS THIS WORLD IMPORTANT?" the eyeball asked. The Doctor spluttered. "Important? Is this world important? Six billion people live here. Here's a better question: is this planet a threat to the Atraxi? Are the people of this world guilty of any crimes by the Atraxi?" a holographic image of the world appeared before them and it flicked through several stages of human history. "NO." the voice replied. The Doctor threw several ties at Amy and Rory and continued talking whilst Heaven bobbed down in front of him and started tying his tie. "One more question, just one: Is this world protected?" the holographic image then flicked through different enemies that had tried to invade earth before showing the Doctor in all his regenerations, pausing momentarily on his tenth, making Heaven gasp a little. Moving out of the Doctor's way, he stepped through the hologram. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He greeted. "Basically, run." He finished and the eyeball reattached itself to its ship, before flying off, leaving Earth for good. Heaven clung to the Doctor's arm as he stepped back to stand beside Amy and Rory. The Doctor suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out a glowing TARDIS key.

"Doctor…?" Heaven asked cautiously as she glanced at the key. Only one thing meant the key glowing like that. The Doctor looked at Heaven, smiling weakly before grabbing her hand and leading her in a sprint out of the hospital. They ended up in a quaint little yard and Heaven immediately recognised the TARDIS. "Doctor?" she asked timidly, and the Doctor turned to look at her. "Tell me, Heaven when was the last time we saw each other?" He asked Heaven didn't even need to think about it. "About three weeks ago, you turned up all glowy and whatnot, told me not to worry and then you said goodbye. That you loved me and goodbye." Heaven replied, tearing up a little.

"Good we're in sync! Wait… not good. Heaven I'm sorry, but don't you see what's happened?!" the Doctor asked her shaking her shoulders a little. Heaven sighed. "We're finally in sync Heaven! This means… wait… wait a minute!" the Doctor searched around his pockets for a moment before producing something tucked in his hands. "Heaven Brown, my brilliant Doctor three-times-round Heaven Brown, will you come with me? Everywhere?" the Doctor asked. Once again, Heaven didn't even need to think.

By the time Amy Pond and Rory Williams reached the yard, all they saw was the TARDIS disappearing and Heaven Brown staring at it as it went. The brunette turned to look at them as they walked up beside her and Heaven took in Amy's disappointed features. Giving her a slight side hug, Heaven knew exactly how the slightly younger woman felt. "Don't worry Amy, he'll be back." She told her and Amy sniffled a little. "Why didn't you go with him?" Amy asked her and Heaven looked upwards towards the sky before looking back at her red headed companion. "Because it's not yet my time. I have a… friend who has told me when it is that I am meant to go with him, and until that point in time, I can't. As much as I would love to go with him, and I've waited almost seven years, I can't. there is still so much he needs to do before we can be together properly." Heaven told her, tearing up a little herself. "Don't worry. He'll be back, he always comes back." And with that, Heaven walked away from Amy, accepting a ride from Rory to town where she got on a bus headed for London.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor couldn't help but feel utterly depressed. Heaven didn't want to travel with him yet, because apparently a future him told her she couldn't until a specific time. He knew it had nothing to do with him, and that from now on he had to be super careful when he dropped in on her because they were now in sync. The Doctor smiled to himself in glee. They were in sync and this meant they could traverse the galaxy together. Pulling some levers and turning some switches, the Doctor started flying the TARDIS properly, intending to make his way back to Amy ASAP. She had waited long enough he decided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHHHHH MYYY GAAWWDD! I am so sorry It's been so long! I've been really really busy and shit and I am soooo sorry! ANyway, I know this isn't my best chapter but I've been sick so... yeah**

**Okay! I have a few ideas as to where exactly in the 5th season Heaven might start travelling with the good ol' Doctor, but I did want you guys' opinion also, so if you have somewhere you'd like to see Heaven join the story, let me know!**

**Also, I'am planning on writing oneshots and just sort of throwing them throughout the story, so if you have a specific episode from ANY SEASON other than 5 or 6 (because she'll probs be in most of 'em anyway) message/review me and I'll get writing!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! xx LC**


	6. 2 am

**A/N: Hey ya'll this is just a quick oneshot i whipped up about the night before Heaven's wedding :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Heaven couldn't sleep. It was 2 A.M and she still wasn't a sleep. The young woman knew she was going to need all the sleep she could get for tomorrow… well later today, but for some reason she just couldn't fall asleep. It was probably the fact that she had been waiting for this day since the moment she met the Doctor eight years ago, but in all honesty stranger things were bound to happen. Getting up out of her bed, Heaven walked towards he windowsill, looking out over London and all its sights covered head to toe in a thick blanket of snow. Heaven smiled to herself, she was being ridiculous and she knew it she should just lay down now and get at least a couple hours before the- suddenly Heaven's hearing perked up. Somewhere outside her apartment building she could hear familiar whirring sounds of the TARDIS landing. Without wasting a second, Heaven was dressed in her warmest winter clothing and out her front door so quickly she was surprised she didn't break a record. Out in the yard of her building, Heaven saw the Doctor, in his tenth regeneration, leaning haphazardly against the TARDIS doors and staring up at what she guessed was her window.<p>

"Doctor!" She yelled from across the yard, waving enthusiastically at him. The Doctor turned his attention to her and with a bright smile plastered on his face he began making his way over to her. Heaven, who was unsure just how far a long in his timeline this was for him, opted to give him a tight hug instead of the passionate kiss she would have given her eleventh Doctor when he finally reached her. The two stayed in each others arms for a while before Heaven pulled back to get a good look at him.

"Doctor, it's been ages since I've seen you… like… you know, this!" Heaven stated happily and the Doctor merely laughed.

"Funny enough, I just literally got back from meeting you for the first time. I mean, you meeting me for the first time!" The Doctor corrected himself quickly. Heaven smiled and rubbed her hands together, in all her rush to come and see him, she had forgotten to put a pair of mittens on. The Doctor noticed her hand rubbing and enveloped her small hands in his large ones, giving them a bit of a squeeze as he attempted to warm them up, but noticed not only something shiny, but felt something bumpy attached to one of her fingers, looking down the Doctor beamed at Heaven.

"Heaven Brown! You never told me you were getting married! My god this is brilliant!" He exclaimed and Heaven could only laugh awkwardly.

"Uhhg, yeah! I am. It is brilliant isn't it!" She agreed thinking back on the proposal. The Doctor winked at her mischievously.

"Can I know whom to?" He asked quietly. The Doctor of course already knew who she was marrying, but he decided to play along anyway, he honestly hadn't meant to wake Heaven up (knowing her she probably hadn't slept he thought) but he thought it might be nice to visit her. Heaven blushed slightly.

"No…?" She replied nervously. The Doctor just smiled at her.

"Okay." He said. Heaven narrowed her eyes at him. Her Doctor, in any regeneration never gave up so easily.

"You know don't you! Who could have possibly told you?! Was it Jack? River? Amy?" Heaven demanded. The Doctor raised his hands up in surrender.

"Uhhg, no one told me I promise, it wasn't Jack, River or… Amy? Whose Amy?" He asked curiously

"Never mind." Heaven told him and the Doctor just assumed she forgot she wasn't talking to 'her' Doctor. He sighed.

"You told me, actually. The first time I ever laid eyes on you." The Doctor said quietly and Heaven suddenly felt extremely awkward. Whenever the Doctor spoke about future versions of herself, she always felt as if she was being compared. Sighing heavily Heaven nodded her understanding.

"Alright. Well… I just wished that when we see each other we know what the other knows… you and me, I mean the future you, we're in sync now you know? Have been for ages… It's really brilliant, he's really brilliant…" Heaven told him and the Doctor looked at his shoes, he probably shouldn't be listening to this, it wasn't good to hear about the future.

"He's also so much like you! Sometimes I forget you've even regenerated… and sometimes I just get confused…" She continued on in almost a whisper. The Doctor shook his head and Heaven sighed again.

"Sorry, I know you probably shouldn't hear all this… Anyway… I don't suppose you'll come to the wedding today? Mess up all of time and space or something?" She asked laughing at the memory of how many times the Doctor had used 'messing p time and space' as an excuse to not visit Jack. The Doctor smiled sheepishly before getting out his TARDIS key and giving Heaven a lingering hug goodbye.

"I should really get back to Donna now." The Doctor told her as he began to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face Heaven, walking briskly over to her. In a very quick, but romantic moment, the Doctor kissed Heaven passionately, running his hands through her disheveled brown hair that he so loved. Parting form her once more, the Doctor spoke before shutting the TARDIS doors.

"Of course I'll come to the wedding of my favorite girl!" he yelled, throwing a wink her way. Heaven just stood there rooted to the spot as the TARDIS disappeared, smiling at the thought of getting to spend the rest of her life with this man.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW :) xx LC<strong>


	7. Friends Pt One

**A/N: JESUS F****** CHRIST IT HAS BEEN A YEAR OR SOEMTHING SINCE I UPDATED :0 I AM SO SORRY HAVE THIS SEMI LONG CHAPTER NOW OMG FORGGIIIVVVEEE MEEEEEEE :00000 xxxxxx**

* * *

><p><em><span>Part One<span>_

Heaven Brown stared at herself in the mirror. For some reason she couldn't pin down she felt as though it had been a while since she looked at herself properly, even though she knew she had looked in the mirror before going to bed last night. Sighing happily Heaven hummed some song as she finished putting on her makeup and making sure she looked perfect and it was just then her doorbell rang. Excitedly she took one last glance in the mirror and then raced towards the front door, her heart beating faster. When she finally reached the door she pulled it open and smiled brightly at the man in front of her.

"Morning Heaven!" The Doctor said excited and he moved forward to embrace her and Heaven wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Do you know how long you were gone this time?" She asked quietly into his ear. The Doctor pulled back and looked at her cautiously. "a week?" He asked and Heaven gasped, punching him in the arm. "No! You were gone seven months! For a time lord you're really not good at judging time!" She said jokingly and ushering him inside and putting her kettle on. Leaning against the counter, Heaven watched as the Doctor looked around her apartment with wide eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did the first time she'd ever met him, pinstripe suit and everything. His eyes suddenly whipped around to hers and he smiled at her fondly.

"This is the first time I've been to your house I think…" He trailed off and it was then Heaven was reminded of something important. "Oh! I have something for you!" She exclaimed and scurried down the small hallway to her bedroom, reappearing within seconds. "Some dork in a bowtie showed up at my door the other day and demand I give this to you next time I see you! He told me I wasn't allowed to open it, but it looks like a ring box to me, but anyway here you go." She said and passed him the small wooden box. The Doctor was frowning her whole speech but his brows uncreased when she handed him the box. Cautiously he opened it and spied a very familiar looking ring. Sighing, the Doctor snapped the box closed and stuffed it in his pocket for safe keeping, knowing he'd need it one day. Heaven was busy making tea while he was doing this and only just caught the look of _contentness_ on his face, and it made her smile. "What are you so happy about?" She questioned with a wink, handing him his tea which he gladly accepted and they both took the short walk to the sofa to sit down next to each other. The Doctor smiled at her brightly.

"I know something you don't know!" He said with a wink and Heaven rolled her eyes. "Well duh… that is like an objective fact of life… except occasionally, when I know something _you_ don't know" she teased and they laughed together, basking in each other's company. When they sobered they sat in merry silence for a while just drinking their tea and occasionally swapping glances. The Doctor took this time to take in the Heaven he hadn't really seen before. He could tell that she was still much younger than the Heaven he met when they first met, but she was a lot older than when she first met him. He guessed she was maybe five years older and age had done wonders for her he couldn't help but notice. She had grown quite a bit taller, still shorter than him, but the growth was there. He hair was shorter and left down and he couldn't help but notice her figure and filled out quite a bit, she was no longer a twig like him but quite curvy where he thought it counted. The Doctor quickly moved his thoughts from dangerous territory when she smiled at him.

"I met a new friend the other day!" Heaven exclaimed suddenly. "She going on the same dig as me!" She smiled and the Doctor smiled too. More than once he had gotten a phone call from her crying because she was so lonely on her expeditions and more than once he had stopped whatever he was doing to go and see her, just to make her smile again. The Doctor nodded. "What's her name?" He asked genuinely happy for her. Heaven laughed. "She has a bit of a wacky name like mine, her name is River Song." She told him and the Doctor's smile brighten knowing the long lasting friendship the two would have. Grabbing her hand he leant forwards. "I am very, very happy for you Heaven. Elated even!" He winked and Heaven giggled. "Doctor, you're such a weirdo…" She laughed and the Doctor laughed with her. "I love that about you!" She said through her laughter. "I love you too." The Doctor said before realising what it was that he actually had said. "I mean I love that about me too…" He awkwardly tried to cover up his mistake as Heaven stopped laughing and stared at him wide eyed.

"What…?" She said slowly and the Doctor scratched his head, he knew she wouldn't buy his cover up and he guessed it was now or never, he'd held the feeling for her for too long now and she had to find out at some point.

"I… Love you." He said cautiously before nodding. Heaven stared at him still, her mouth only partially working as it opened and closed continuously as tears filled her eyes. The Doctor sat and waited for her response until he heard her sniffle. Turning his full attention back to her, he tried gently pulling her hands from covering her face, concern all over his. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Heaven don't cry, please…" He begged and when she finally looked up at him she burst into tears again and the Doctor pulled her to him, rubbing up and down her back. "Heaven why are you crying?" He asked again and Heaven sniffled. "Because… I-I don't know if I feel the same and, and I don't want to ruin our friendship and i-i-I've never even thought about it I just…" She trailed off and the Doctor held her tighter, his eyes squeezing close for a second, knowing that at this moment in time, she didn't love him back. "Shh, Shh, Heaven it's okay… You don't have feel the same about me, that's okay" He began once she pulled away from him and started wiping her eyes.

"Doctor… I… I think I need some time to myself… I need to think…" She said calmly, her voice non emotive. The Doctor blinked at her before getting up off of her couch and straightening his suit jacket. "Okay... but if you ever need me… You know I'll come running." He told her and when she didn't reply the Doctor sighed and left her small apartment.

When Heaven heard her front door close she raced off of her couch and ran to her bedroom, grabbing her phone and dialling the last contacted number, her tears falling freely again. "River?" She asked when the phone answered and the woman on the other end sushed her friends in order to hear her best friend's younger self on the phone. "Sweetie are you crying?" She asked once she got silence on her end. Heaven nodded and began breaking out in tears again. "Yes… It's the Doctor…" She said and cryed some more. River turned to the Heaven and Doctor in her timeline and frowned. "What wrong sweetie, what has he done?" She asked beginning to get seriously worried. Heaven's sobs barely allowed her to speak but she managed a sentence somehow. "He-he told me he l-loved me!" She cried and River visibly calmed down. "Darling, isn't that a good thing?" She asked confused when Heaven began crying heavily again. "N-no! I don't k-know if i-I feel the s-same!" By this point, River's timeline Heaven had been listening in to the conversation and frowned. "Tell her to calm down, to think about it seriously. Tell her to read some books, do some math and play some golf." She whispered to River who gave Heaven an odd look before repeating what her Heaven had said down the phone line to her younger self.

Younger Heaven began to calm down after five minutes and soon she had hung up with River and moped around her house for a little while before showering and heading to bed early without dinner. The thought of food at that moment made herself feel sick. As Heaven laid in bed that night she though over all the times the Doctor had visited her and she couldn't help but start to cry again, but this time it wasn't sadness that propelled her tears but happiness, at the friendship they shared and how close they were. Heaven wasn't sure if she ever wanted to jeopardise that.


End file.
